Begging on my knees
by Queen of the Ravenclaw
Summary: Set three days after Ep 10. Roman wants Emery back and he will do whatever it takes even if it means making a complete fool of himslef in front of the whole school. But that's love. This fic is not at all conected to my other Star-Crossed fic in case you were wondering. Enjoy.


Drake and I were eating lunch, well he was I was staring at Emery again. It had been three days since the hurricane and Teri drugging me. I thought it would hurt this much without her. Usually by now, we would be hiding in the janitor closet kissing, talking just being ourselves. I was so stupid, I messed everything up between us and now Emery was sitting at the other end of the cafeteria with Taylor and Julia instead of being with me.

"Dude, just go over and beg her to take you back". Drake told me.

"There's no way she would". I replied quietly.

"Well do something. Look the time you two were together you were happy and you had a reason to fight for our freedom now all you do is mop around, sleep and stare at her, it's annoying and kind of creepy". He told me.

I thought about it for a moment he was right, when I had Emery I wasn't as distant with others and I even noticed I was smiling more often. I had to face the facts I loved her and I had to get her back, even if that meant getting on my knees and begging.

"Do you have a pen and some paper"? I asked him as he smiled at me.

"That's more like it". He said as I scribbled down my message.

I was waiting in the janitor closet after school. I told drake to tell the guards I had detention which meant they would have to wait until I came out before they could leave for the sector. I slipped the note into Emery's notebook; I can't say how happy I was to see her read it and not throw it away. She didn't look at me but when I saw her bite her lip I knew she would come. It said to come to our place and let me explain.

I heard the door open and I quickly hid behind some shelves of disinfectant. I eased up when I saw it was Emery. I came out of hiding and went over to her. She smiled at me as if this was just another one of our secret meetings.

"Hey". She whispered.

"Hey". I said as I tucked some of her gorgeous hair behind her ear.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked pulling away from me. It hurt more then you could ever imagine.

I looked at her for a while I had spent all of biology and math thinking about what I was going to say to her. I had it planned to perfection, and now I couldn't remember one word of it. Finally, I took her hand in mine and took a deep breath.

"I want you back, I want you back in my life, and I pushed Teri away that day. There is nothing between us, there never really was. I don't care if you're my weakness; to be honest I wouldn't want anyone else to be my weakness". I told her.

"You can't do both protect your people and be with me". She told me as she tried to relish her had from my grip.

"Remember the meteor shower I told you I went up there to escape reality but now I don't want to because your part of reality. You're all I've ever wanted and if I can't be with you then I don't have the strength to fight for my people's freedom". I continued as I held onto her hand as if my life depended on it.

"I'm not going to do this again Roman I'm sorry we're not right. Goodbye". Emery said as she pulled away from me and went out the door. But I was not letting her walk away from me again.

I chased after her. The halls were still crowded even though we were free to go.

"Emery". I called after her but she kept walking.

"I love you". I yelled before thinking. I looked and saw everyone was staring at me, I even saw Sophia looking at me smiling madly. She knew exalt what was going on. I turned and saw Emery was looking at me with her mouth wide open.

"What?" She said.

"I love you and I don't care what it costs I want to be with you". I replied as I walked up to her.

"And I don't care who knows it". I said gesturing around, I noticed a few people had their phones out but I didn't care.

"Are you seriously doing this?". She asked, with a hint of a smile.

"Yep in fact if you don't agree to take me back then I'm going to keep yelling stuff". I said smiling evilly.

"You wouldn't?". She asked, now she was the one smiling wildly.

"Hey everybody listen up, my name is Roman and I'm an Atrian. I am in love with a human and her name is Emery. She is amazing and smart and beautiful and well the list goes on. I love her". I decaled.

"I'm and Atrian too and I'm in love with a human as well". Someone behind me said. I turned and saw it was Drake.

"And her name is Taylor; I made the biggest mistake three days ago and broke up with her so now it looks like you have two idiots to film". He said as he leaned against the wall looking at Taylor who just smiled.

"Anyway, so Emery are you willing to take this idiot back after saying some really stupid stuff which he really wishes he could take back?" I asked ignoring the cheering and boos coming from the other students.

"That depends how much begging do you plan to do?" Emery asked smiling at me.

I smiled at her and got down on one knee as if I were proposing (one step at a time though).

"Emery, three days ago I said some very, very stupid stuff that I want to take back really baldy because those words hurt you and made you doubt how I feel for you. So now I'm going to set things right. I love you; I love you more than anything or anyone in my entire life. When I sleep I only see you which is why I've been sleeping more because that's as close as I've been to being with you. I don't care if It's going to hard but your worth fighting for, heck your worth starting a war for. I love you so please say you'll be with me because without you I don't have real legitimate reason to go on". I said as I looked up at her.

I stood up and took her hand in mine as I waited for her response. She smiled and leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked but happy; I wrapped my arms around her waist and swung her around. I could barely hear whether or not the others were cheering or booing for us but I didn't care. I had Emery back and no matter what happened I would never let her go. I hadn't relished it but I had loved her since that day in her shed when she gave me cold spaghetti. Now nothing was going to tear us apart again. It was going to hard but as my father once said nothing worth doing is ever going to be easy and my love for Emery was worth more than anything.


End file.
